


Arthur, bearer of courage

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: I looked back at the merlin piece i finished and posted recently and thought: oh man! I can do better than that- which is why i sat down to do this in the first place, acrylic on sanded, gesso coated mdfNot the best pic, i know





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still seem to be having consistent issues with arthur's eyebrows- theyre so damn blond i always leave em out but somehow a piece doesnt feel complete without eyebrows


End file.
